Tower Over Me
by gabarella-chan
Summary: AU. When Naruto and Sasuke begin a strictly physical-only relationship, mixed feelings and unwanted emotions threaten to clash, causing both boys to wonder if they'd even hated each other in the first place. SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi.


**A/N:** Due to my healthy obsession with Masashi Kishimoto's flawless Naruto, I've gained the courage to actually write a multi-chaptered story. Granted, I haven't written the whole thing yet, buuuuut I plan to. This is my first Naruto fic and I seriously hope I don't screw up too badly. Are there already a dozen SasuNaru physical relationship fics out there? Oh well, here's another.

The only way I can continue this is if I get reviews. So please, if you read it, tell me what you think, please? Thanks.

* * *

**Games  
**_Part I._

_**When you meet a boy that you like a lot \ And you fall in love, but he loves you not \ If a flame should start while you hold him near \ Better keep your heart outta danger, dear**_

* * *

Naruto didn't know why he was so nervous. He couldn't recall a time when he'd felt so shaken up about going to a friend's house. Maybe the fact that he wasn't _supposed_ to be going to said friend's house was the reason why he was so shaken up.

He, himself, wasn't sure why he was going, but somehow, he knew the aching feeling within him would subside if he did. A sudden hoot from a nearby owl stopped the blonde-haired boy in his tracks. Big blue eyes glanced up at the moon and they slowly closed as he swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Naruto brought his wrist up to his view and scanned the time on his watch. It was nearly midnight. Way too late to show up to your friend's house to "study" for the next week's exams. Though perplexed by his thoughts, Naruto's feet continued to move. His footsteps barely made a sound against the pavement as he walked carefully past the apartments of the people he knew all-too well.

Some of the windows had light beaming through the curtains, and he knew that if anyone decided to take a peek outside, they would certainly be suspicious if they saw him walking about with a textbook at 12 A.M.

That was when Naruto decided to pick up his pace. His power walk quickly turned into a jog as he rounded the corner and made his way into the neighborhood of the Uchihas.

It was a nice, clean neighborhood. The streets were never as busy as Naruto's. The only sounds he could hear were the chirping of crickets and the occasional rustling of tree leaves being blown by the wind. Naruto's jaw clenched as his steps broke through the peace and quiet of his environment.

_Damn it. Things are always loud when you want them to be quiet..._

A few slightly noisy footsteps later, Naruto found himself at the front door of the Uchiha residence. The house wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It was a good size for a family of four. It was painted burgundy with a dark gray, almost black, door, with the clan's symbol above the peephole.

Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair as he contemplated if this was a good idea or not. Due to the time, he immediately decided that it wasn't, but he was here anyway, and there was no point in turning back around.

He quickly checked the two windows on either side of the top floor of the house, noticing that the lights were off. They were all definitely asleep. Well, at least the ones he _wanted_ to be, that is.

He ran his fingers over the cold steel of the doorknob before turning it slightly. Good. It was unlocked. The door made a small creaking noise as Naruto made his way inside the house. He gritted his teeth at the sound and closed the door in as discreetly as possible. From the kitchen, he spotted the stairs and made his way up them, holding his breath all the while.

Twenty stair steps later, Naruto found himself faced with yet another door. It was slightly cracked open and he could tell that the room light was on. The house was quiet as a mouse, so when Naruto heard murmured noises, he immediately became intrigued. Carefully inching closer to the door, Naruto let his eyes wander inside Sasuke Uchiha's room.

The walls were painted dark blue, like the gloomy Uchiha's personality. Naruto didn't think he had ever seen Sasuke smile, or laugh, or be in any sort of good mood at all. In class, he'd work hard, ace all of his tests, deliver excellent oral presentations, but he hardly spoke to anyone. Naruto could never understand why all the girls swooned over him. They all practically came in their panties when he'd walk by them in the hallways. It pissed Naruto off to no end.

It especially pissed him off that while Sasuke was such a quality student; _he_ on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was a class clown, a joker. He never took anything seriously, especially his grades.

But he wanted to do better, beat Sasuke at his own game. Naruto had such a plan in mind until his guidance counselor recommended he be tutored. Naruto had been half dreading it and half interested. He'd agreed before he saw who his tutor would actually be. He practically prayed on his hands and knees that it would be Sakura, but Shizune reluctantly told him that Sakura was already tutoring two other failures like him.

Much to his surprise and dismay, Shizune then revealed that Sasuke would be the one tutoring him. At first, Naruto threw a fit and demanded that anyone, _anyone_ but Sasuke tutor him. Shizune gave him looks of sympathy but told him that was the price he paid for goofing around instead of doing his work. Later on, Naruto soon discovered that his once defiled plan could be given another go. What better way was there for Naruto to beat Sasuke at his own game than by having Sasuke do it _for_ him?

Naruto's thoughts were momentarily interrupted when he laid eyes on Sasuke. Small moans were escaping his lips as he stroked himself, his head falling back, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

Naruto nearly choked on his own saliva. _What in hell...?_ What was this? Was Sasuke... pleasuring himself at this hour? His throaty groans and accentuated growls told Naruto that he'd drawn the right conclusion.

He didn't know whether to gag or laugh. He held back from doing either and he quickly rubbed both of his eyes before they readjusted to the unbelievable sight before him. He didn't want his to be real. It had to be some subconscious fantasy of catching Sasuke doing something remotely embarrassing. It had to be. If it was real, he was positive he'd be scarred for life now.

Naruto's traumatized blue eyes continued to stare through the crack of the door, adding more fuel to the fire. He watched as Sasuke tightly gripped his rock-hard cock, moving his hand up and down in slow, even strokes. He was standing by his bed, his dark pajama pants pulled down to his ankles. His hair was messy, like he'd run his fingers through it too much. Beads of sweat clung strands of his hair to his forehead, some trickling down his flushed face.

He was obviously working hard to get off. His moans were getting louder, his hand working his cock more furiously. Naruto suddenly felt a pang of arousal deep in his gut and it worked his nerve so much that his hands went limp, and he dropped the forsaken textbook on the ground, causing Sasuke to abruptly turn his head in Naruto's direction.

It was as if Naruto's feet were glued to the floor. He could not, for his life, move. Sasuke was still pumping his length, his dark, cold eyes piercing Naruto's. Naruto was rooted to the spot. By fear? Intrigue at what Sasuke might do? It didn't matter. With the way Sasuke was looking at him, he felt as if _he'd_ been caught in the act.

Sasuke's body suddenly went rigid, shaking as his orgasm arrived. He tore his eyes off Naruto momentarily, rolling them back as he came hard. A deep growl vibrated in the back of his throat that unexpectedly reached Naruto's libido. Sasuke's cock twitched as he gave it a few final strokes, gently shaking it as it became limp.

Before Sasuke could turn back to his little peeping tom, Naruto was already out the door.

Naruto didn't stop running until he was safely inside his apartment, unwanted erection and all. He didn't care if the people in the neighborhood were woken up by his pants and loud footsteps, or if they saw him dash like a bat out of hell out of the Uchiha neighborhood. In all his seventeen years of living, he'd never run so fast.

He let out a much needed deep breath as he slumped against his closed front door. He lifted a hand to his chest as he felt his erratic heartbeat. Whether it was from the running or because Sasuke had caught him watching him masturbating, he wasn't sure. And he didn't give a shit. He was no longer in the view of Sasuke's prying eyes.

And right then and there, that was all that mattered.

* * *

The next day was awful for Naruto. After returning from Sasuke's house, he didn't catch a blink of sleep. When he _did_ finally get all the images of Sasuke jacking off out of his brain and realized he was exhausted, his alarm went off and he had to get ready for school.

He originally pulled a dark blue t-shirt over his head, but when he caught sight of himself in his mirror; it only reminded him of Sasuke's room… and what Sasuke was doing when he wasn't being an arrogant prick. He'd changed into a green pullover hoodie instead and some old jeans and reluctantly made his way out of his apartment.

He wanted to be anyone but himself today.

Naruto kept his head down on his desk with his hood over his bed-head during last period during roll-call. He'd done an expert job at avoiding seeing Sasuke all day. He hadn't seen him at all, but that didn't mean that Sasuke didn't see him. The thought made Naruto's stomach churn.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Here!"

"Hyuga Hinata!"

"H-here."

Naruto had passed out for a good while until Iruka called Sasuke's name. Naruto felt his stomach drop as he waited for Sasuke's voice to break through his ear barriers.

"Sasuke?" Iruka asked again, looking up from the attendance sheet.

A few students who sat in Sasuke's area looked around and found that his usual seat was empty. A few whispers caused Naruto to peek his head in their direction. His head came up completely when he saw that Sasuke wasn't there.

He looked to his right at Sakura who met his gaze, pink eyebrows raised. "What?" she asked. Not realizing he was staring, Naruto felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"Nothing," he murmured as his eyes returned to his Sasuke's unoccupied seat.

_Maybe he didn't come to school at all._

"Weird," Iruka suddenly said. "He's never missed a day. Must be something important… Anyway…" he trailed off.

Naruto barely answered when his name was called, as his head was swarming with thoughts. Maybe something important did happen. Or maybe Sasuke felt humiliated and couldn't bear facing Naruto? Naruto hoped it was the latter. He couldn't be the only one of the two feeling like this.

However pleasing the thought, another part of Naruto knew that Sasuke feeling humiliated wouldn't make _him_ feel less… whatever it was he was feeling. It was his fault anyway, he shouldn't have been there. For now, he just had to try and forget about it…

Which was easier said than done.

* * *

After school, Naruto stopped by Ichiraku Ramen to get some takeout for lunch. He'd gone to the cafeteria during school hours but his stomach was too knotted for him to actually eat anything. During last period, his stomach had been growling like a tiger, and the annoying giggles from his female classmates basically made this decision for him.

"You've been standing here silent for 15 minutes, Naruto. Usually you have some crazy story to tell me whenever you come here. You okay?" Ayame asked him, her big brown eyes evaluating his face.

He'd been looking down at his shuffling feet when she'd spoken. He looked up and met her gaze, a small smile on his lips. "No. Just hungry," he lied.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" she smiled back, placing his bag of food on the counter.

Naruto took out his wallet and rummaged for some money. He pulled out his due amount, put it in her waiting hand, and grabbed the bag. He turned and walked out without another word.

Naruto sighed as he made it to his front door. He fished the key out of his pocket and slid it into the keyhole. He turned the lock, expecting it to _un_lock, but found that he, in fact, had just locked it back. Funny, he had sworn he'd lock it that morning…

He turned the key again, unlocking it, and entered his apartment. He threw his key on the kitchen table and his lunch soon followed. The smell that usually made his mouth water in hunger was making his mouth water in disgust. He didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like standing. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and scream the foul images that continued to rape his mind out of his head.

And he was going to do just that.

He dragged himself to his room and flicked the light on. Just when he was making his way to his bed, the person on it came into view and nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Sasuke, what the – _What are you doing here?_" Naruto shouted, completely taken by surprise.

"Well, you broke into my house, so I thought it was only fair that I return the favor," Sasuke replied grimly, his eyes dancing with malice. "Don't you?"

"You scared the shit out of me," Naruto admitted, his voice at a normal volume now. The air felt tainted somehow. Naruto figured it was because Sasuke was _sitting on his bed_. How long had he been in his apartment? Did he jerk off in his sheets or something to get back at Naruto for spying on him? Naruto hoped not. He would kill him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, trying not to cower under his intense gaze.

"What were you doing in my house last night?"

_Shit. So he _was_ looking at me after all…_

"I… was strolling through the neighborhoods, making sure everyone's doors were locked. Yours wasn't, so I came inside to check if everything was cool…" Naruto almost rolled his eyes at his own blatant lie. He was never good at fibbing. "You should really update your security."

"Could say the same for you," Sasuke countered, rising off of the bed. "Here," he said suddenly, holding out what looked to be the textbook Naruto had dropped when he'd hauled ass out of the Uchiha residence.

Naruto flushed and snatched the book from him. He threw it to the floor, kicking it into the corner of the room. He'd have to make sure to burn that. Maybe if he got rid of everything that reminded him of yesterday, he'd have a better chance of getting over what he saw. Sasuke was the big number one on the list.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Was that necessary?"

"What?" Naruto shrugged. "Not like I need it right now anyway."

"I _meant_ was it necessary for you to be in my home at midnight."

_And was it necessary for _you_ to be doing _that_ at midnight?_ The demanding question played on his lips.

Naruto chose to ignore him. "I think you know where the door is."

When Sasuke made no move to leave the room, Naruto sauntered over to the door and opened it wider, motioning for him to get out. Sasuke stood stock-still, a blank look on his face. He looked different from the night before, less vulnerable. His once messy hair was now neat, back in its usual style. He wore a gray t-shirt that hugged his frame and dark jeans. He looked more guarded now, ready for whatever was going to come at him.

Naruto sighed and stalked towards him, reaching out, intending to force him out of his room, but found himself being thrown against the wall near the bed. Sasuke had a hand around his throat, not too tightly, but tight enough. Naruto grunted as his head hit the wall. The look in Sasuke's eyes was a furious one.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto struggled, his hands gripping Sasuke's, trying to pull his fingers off of his throat.

"Let's get one thing straight," Sasuke ground out darkly, pressing up against Naruto, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Don't you _ever_ come into my house again, do you understand me?"

Who was this bastard to make threats? Naruto bared his teeth.

"Why?" he challenged. "Afraid I'll catch you making sweet love to your hand again? Afraid I'll tell everyone about it? If I didn't already, that is."

Sasuke's eyes blazed and he mumbled something incoherent. Before Naruto knew what was happening, he was being slammed back into the wall, and then tackled to the ground. He didn't have a second to think before Sasuke's fist connected with his jaw, a grunt escaping his lips as he did so.

Naruto then lifted a knee, aiming for the Uchiha's precious family jewels, but missed by a mere inch as Sasuke shifted his hips to the right, avoiding what would have been harsh contact to his groin.

"You… fucking… idiot," Sasuke snarled, his teeth grinding together as he struggled to keep Naruto pinned to the floor. Naruto writhed under him, his shoulders being held down forcefully by the boy on top of him. "I should kill you!"

Naruto used all of his might to push all of his weight onto Sasuke. It worked as he'd wanted it to, and _he_ was now on top, grabbing hold of the Uchiha's throat, squeezing it in warning.

"Go ahead and try," he panted. He could see his breath fanning around Sasuke's face as strands of his black hair were blown from it, with each exhale he took. "I'm ready for whatever you've got."

At this point, there wouldn't be much that Sasuke could do that Naruto wouldn't see coming.

What he did _not_ see coming was when Sasuke bucked his hips up, the feel of the sudden blow reverberating deep in Naruto's groin. He made a low sound in his throat and his brow furrowed in confusion as he found himself falling back on his palms, looking at Sasuke in disgust.

"What the–"

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Sasuke was fully on him, his lips crashing against his. Naruto hissed at the slight clashing of their teeth as his eyes widened in surprise. He made a sound of disapproval in his throat and with both hands, failed at pushing the other boy off of him.

It felt awkward, and wrong, and weird, but from the bulge he felt growing between their legs - his or Sasuke's? - Naruto felt compelled to give in, letting Sasuke lower him back to the ground, kissing him fervently all the while. Sasuke's lips were soft, his mouth warm and sweet-tasting. Naruto had expected more of a dry, bitter taste, like his personality was. But no, there he was, full of surprises.

They didn't come up for air for a second. They were all heated mouths, tongues, and roaming hands, feeling each other up in every which way. When Naruto ground against Sasuke's erection, the Uchiha groaned, eagerly grinding back in turn, causing Naruto to see stars.

They weren't even naked, and to Naruto, it felt like they were. The act they were doing was so amateur, so inexperienced, and yet he didn't care. What he was feeling was an immense sensation that he never thought in a million years the boy on top of him could make him feel.

There they were, in Naruto's bedroom, on the floor, dry humping and moaning like they teenagers they were. Sasuke finally broke the kiss, and when he did, he stopped pressing himself against Naruto. Naruto whimpered at the loss of skin contact and met Sasuke's petrified gaze. Naruto found his eyes widening to, and it was as if a fog around them had been lifted.

"What… the fuck was that?" Sasuke breathed. His tone was accusatory as if it hadn't been _him_ who started it.

Naruto was at a loss for words as Sasuke scrambled to get up, his knees wobbling. _So he was affected after all…_

Sasuke wiped viciously at his mouth as if the boy he'd just been kissing was ridden with germs. Naruto didn't show that he was hurt. He mirrored Sasuke's actions, his face twisting in horror.

"_Nobody_ finds out about this," Sasuke snarled, his eyes wild. "If anyone does, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself." With that, he was out of the room, and out of the apartment with an audible slam of the door.

Naruto merely sat there, stock-still. Whether he was confused, upset, or hurt, he didn't know. And as he brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his shaking arms around himself, he pondered for hours why what happened, happened.

That night as he brushed his teeth, he realized that no matter how many times he wiped at his lips, the tingle of Sasuke's mouth on his, would not leave.


End file.
